Stories of You & I
by Dany Van Rotten
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles, may be these products of my imagination, extracts from my dreams... Or simply requests asked in any occasion. I hope you enjoy these stories...
1. A warm tourniquet

**This is a request a friend asked me for a writing meme of mini-fics in tumblr; it was supposed to be a mini-fic, but in the end I wrote a long one-shot, so I had to simplify the other one…**

 **This is the complete story.**

 **(OneShot; post-series in the Outside World) The night they decided to take a walk and leave the camp, Eren and Mikasa started being hunted by a group of monstrous creatures similar to bats, and both had to hide in a subterranean cave only Mikasa knew. There, both would be about lose into darkness, but they would find a warm comfort on each other; a warmth they hadn't felt before.**

* * *

When Eren saw the savagely quartered corpse of that deer on the snowy blanket of the floor of that forest, he went back running to the place Mikasa was waiting for him. Accidentally, Eren had touched the corpse, so he'd his right hand stained of blood and not a long time after he started hearing growls and hasty movements approaching to him, as if those movements were wingbeats.

The true hunt started when Eren arrived where Mikasa was, because at the same time he arrived, those creatures pounced on them of a sudden way and they finally could see the true appearance of the creatures had hunted Eren moments ago: those were the most horrible and bigger bats they could've ever seen on their lifetimes; the legs were longer than the normal bats used to have and the claws looked frightening because every claw had the form of the hooks perfectly sharpened, and so the prominent claws which stick out from their wings did, which wings were much bigger than eagle's wings.

Totally, there were four bats, though two were smaller. Eren supposed the smallest bats were litters which were learning to hunt from their parents, but that didn't dismiss those two bats were as frightening as the other two; the face of those creatures made they didn't seem any other animal existent, but truly monsters. Eren remembered when he was younger, in one afternoon he visited Armin, he caught a depth book from his library which was called "fauna", and had the damn curiosity to take a look the part of "bats". In the end he got a trauma because the portraits of the bats he saw on that book were way terrifying than the bats her mother sometimes found at home, though he only saw them few times on his lifetime and the tiny creatures escaped hurriedly once his mother shooed them away with the brush.

None of those bats attacked, but screeched loudly and searched a way to scape.

Mikasa grabbed his hand and started going deeper in that forest, searching with the look the cave she only knew. She run with all the speed her legs let her run, and Eren, behind her, tried to run as fast as she did, but it wouldn't be the enough to run away from those creatures, even more if the snow made it harder, to escape. Mikasa knew they must find that cave to hide until those odd bats stopped taking their eyes off them.

"Over here, Eren!", she exclaimed.

His trembling became noticeable while they went deep into the forest more and more, because it was completely dark because the light of the full moon didn't arrive where they were and who knows what would appear from such an impenetrable darkness. Even so, Mikasa feared of the dark more than Eren did, because in the darkness of the night and in her subconscious her fears appeared to torment her, which fears didn't use to be presents in the day.

But in the night.

"Where are we going?", Eren asked, in gasps, "we're getting away from the camp!"

"We have to distract them, and I'm taking you to a safe place I know"

There was a time the growls of those creatures became distant, but Mikasa knew those bats were above their heads. Fortunately, she could descry the cave where they would hide from those creatures, and surely where they would shelter until the new day came.

Eren, more anxious than before, was about to ask Mikasa where they were going again, but he said nothing when he saw the cave.

"There!", Mikasa exclaimed as he expected, pointing at the hole opened on the floor covered by a depth snowy blanket. There, it wasn't as colder as outside, but they would feel cold still though there wasn't another way than stay at the cave until those bloodthirsty creatures stopped hunting them and left.

In the act, they slid in the snowy blanket which covered the floor of the forest and entered on the cave. Eren received great impacts on the fall, but it wasn't enough to break his bones. When he sat up and raised his head, noticed the cave was bigger than it seemed at the beginning: it was a subterranean cave.

Mikasa had entered before than him. He noticed about that because before he could call her name at not seeing her, Mikasa abruptly had covered his mouth in a hand and forced him to sit down in the floor.

He wanted to know how Mikasa knew that cave, but before he could ask to her, she simply whispered: "In one of the breaks, I left the camp to take a walk and it started to rain. A bit far from the camp I found this cave, and decided to stay here until it stopped raining"

After Mikasa said those words, both stayed there, silently, waiting the growls became more distant; those bats didn't leave, and Eren started wondering if they would leave the cave alive, feeling at the same time a deep anxiety in his chest. Assured they would take a short walk, Eren and Mikasa had left their weapons at their tents, and in the months they were travelling over the Outside World, Eren had had problems to transform himself into a titan, because of unknown reasons.

 _I knew it…_ , Eren thought, complaining of how amazed they were when entered to that snowy forest illuminated with the pale light of the full moon, a cold yet beautiful and peaceful forest, _I knew it was a bad idea!_

But there was no way to go back; they just had to stay there and wait for a better luck. Eren closed his eyes, and just for a while he stopped hearing the wingbeats and the growls, to hear only Mikasa's breathing. Somehow, her breathing could calm Eren down, maybe because it made him feel he wasn't alone, but Mikasa would be there until that nightmare ended. No matter what, Eren knew she would be there whatever it was their ending.

Suddenly, he listened nothing more than his own heartbeat and felt his skin covered by a thin film of sweat. Eren started wondering about what would happen from back then, if they survived to it; he also had many "why" he hardly could find an answer, about all the bad things they had to live until back then, the many things they had to do…

About why the Outside World was so cruel and dangerous, once they finally could leave those damn walls and titans would never threaten the humanity anymore, anymore…

Since they won the war, and since they could leave the Inside World, Eren wanted to believe the war was finally over and they hadn't to fight anymore. Though this, few days after the victory, Armin went back to the Inside World with a dying Mikasa; he'd told him they had went deep into an abandoned city, not so far away from the walls, and Armin was scared at first but after he hadn't got any about Mikasa in a long time, he decided to enter to the city.

And he left the city with a great-injured Mikasa.

Right then, Eren felt the devastation more than the moment saw her on the hospital fighting between life and death. But it was the first of many times he could see how dangerous the Outside World was, but he denied it because of his headstrongness and sometimes hurt his friends for it.

He'd seen soldiers dying and injured soldiers recovering on their tents of great wounds that disturbed whoever saw them, and sometimes the road of the Scouting Legion was affected because of some creatures attacked soldiers, which creatures were bigger than they had to be, also more terrifying and aggressive.

The Outside World wasn't dangerous only because the creatures habited in it, but also the earthquakes, grand storms which afterwards would be called "hurricanes", and the great cold in the nights which would make the nights even lethal.

That was such a dangerous world, and his dreams broke slowly but by a heartrending way. _What would be the humanity now, at knowing after the war which lasted centuries would be replaced by other one? Would Eren watch more soldiers die, and this time would he watch his friends leaving him by a brutal way? Would he continue fighting without transform himself into a titan because of unknown reasons, and being more useless than ever?_

 _Would he spend his entire life inside the walls, and only leaving the walls for fighting in a non-return war?_

There was nothing that could bring him back from his sorrow now, neither the beautiful landscapes nor the marvellous and pacific creatures they once saw, or the soft wind caressing Mikasa's hair.

Eren was fading himself into black; in a black where the despair and the fear buried him alive.

"What if… All we did isn't worthy now?", Eren asked when his sorrow finally let him talk, which hoarse voice broke a deep silence.

Then, Mikasa looked at him, not really grateful of her eyes already got used to see through the darkness, because they found with the glance of a terrified Eren. Those creatures had gone a while ago, so she only could hear their breathings, and after she surely could hear his voice, this time sad also for an unknown reason.

She didn't expect that question; she didn't expect she would see him upset in that expedition though. Since they won the war, Mikasa thought she would never hear again those words from Eren; wining that war had been a great goal Eren could achieve, maybe the greatest goal… _Why was he doing such a question now?_

"What's the matter, Eren?", she said in a whisper.

"I've been thinking about it since the first time we went out from the walls", he said, trembling, "I wanted to think the war was already over and we could explore the Outside World, but only bad things happened"

"No, Eren…", she replied as she remembered the grand landscapes they saw those last months, with peaceful and calm creatures, "We saw many good things as well, we knew many marvellous places that-…"

Eren couldn't take it anymore. _Now is Mikasa pretending to be so blind when she'd been thinking the same than him since the beginning?_

"We've lost soldiers since we started this expedition, and what can you tell me about their wounds?!", Eren was raising his voice, but somehow it seemed he didn't cared about it, "They didn't seem persons! And they came with us assured they would go back home and talk their children about the Outside World! What will be about their children?! Can you tell me what?!"

There was much pain and fear in his look, fear at a future with a new war, with new broken dreams, with new dead soldiers… Mikasa couldn't help but hold his hand while Eren said all the words that he wanted to say for a long time ago, but he refused the reality and those words because he was too headstrong to accept it. The tears came a while after, and Mikasa tried all her best to don't cry and comfort him with a long embrace, while she gave him all the comfort she could give back then. That reality hurt her too.

She tried to calm him down with whispers, but Mikasa found it really complicated. His arms embraced her body tightly, and she couldn't breathe at all, but she had to comfort him because she never had seen him so devastated, so sad, so lost into darkness…

Mikasa found really hard at taking the role of "his tourniquet".

"I shouted you too harshly because I was too proud to accept the truth… I was such an idiot!" Those words were the words she definitely wanted to hear from him. At refusing reality, Eren used to reply in a harshly way to everyone, and even if Mikasa was beside him and supported him, sometimes she felt like… Hurt.

Mikasa simply couldn't continue whispering, and those "it will be fine" didn't worked anymore. Her trembling voice couldn't be heard; it was supposed she had to make him feel better, to comfort him and save him from the darkness. She couldn't cry even if her eyes hurt so much.

"I'm sorry…", he sobbed, once he'd calmed down with her whisperings, "you didn't deserve my stupidities…"

On her cheek slid only a solitary tear.

"It's Okay…", Mikasa said finally, with a trembling voice, trying to don't embrace him so tight though Eren did it still, "We have to be quiet if we don't want they come back and find us, so please… Calm down, Ok?"

Eren tried all his best to calm down, but the tears fell uncontrolledly until a while after, when his sobs stopped and he just stayed there still, embracing her and seeking comfort in the warmth of her body. Mikasa didn't refuse anything, but let him get all the comfort he needed to be again the Eren she knew.

After it would be time to sleep, and they would use their capes to wrap both up warm from the cold of the night. It has been already seven years since they slept together, and things were distinct than before: both had grown up and their friendship somehow had changed to become in a bond, an unbreakable bond that united both youth the last years.

They also found attractive to each other; nothing was the same than before. When his eyes got used to darkness, Eren could admire perfectly her beauty, a peaceful and sleepy beauty that made him feel an odd yet warm feeling in his chest. On the little while she had her eyes opened, Mikasa could admire the handsome he was, and felt just like him, but she was already used to feel like that, and she knew the reason.

But Eren didn't know why he felt like that and what it really was, and that feeling disturbed him.

"I'm cold…", she finally whispered, after to spend a long time fidgety.

At first he hesitated, but didn't take too much time in embrace her as tightly as he didn't want she escaped from him, yet shyly and with slow movements. He was really embarrassed about what he was doing, but he knew there wasn't another way to heat her even if they were already covered by their capes; if he didn't want to lose Mikasa through a hypothermia or frostbite, they had to heat each other with their corporal heat.

Eren didn't want to lose her.

Though this, Mikasa didn't fall asleep. Since she awoke in the hospital days after she'd lived that accident in that abandoned city, Mikasa had nightmares almost every night, and since the expedition started, Mikasa had terrifying nightmares and her screams always woke up to Sasha and Historia, who shared the same tent than her. Mikasa would start to don't sleep any wink because she didn't want to disturb their sleep hours, but stayed laid down in her sleeping bag until the new day came, completely awoke and always alert. Though all this, they eventually noticed about it.

Both girls once told Eren about her nightmares and her new behaviour, though Mikasa had asked them she didn't want nobody knew about it but only the two girls. _What would have Mikasa seen in that city in ruins?_

It wasn't a long time after Eren decided to break the silence with a question he'd had in mind since he knew about her nightmares:

"You should sleep some"

"I'm not sleepy at all…", she lied.

"Is it about you aren't sleepy, or about you don't want to sleep anymore because of your nightmares?"

It had been the last thing Mikasa wanted Eren noticed about.

"Who…?"

"Sasha and Historia told me you always had nightmares that made you scream", he said before she could make the question, "and since we met, I've never heard you scream in nightmares; I only heard you complaining or replying in whispers"

Eren remembered the words Mikasa told him before, on her trying in recover all those dreams he thought they had broken and there wasn't any way to recover them. Knowing the place which was origin of her worst nightmares, Eren said, firmly:

"I don't know what you'd seen or listened in that city. I don't even know if there's a way to make your fears disappear completely, but…", he stopped to take a deep sight, and continued: "I want you to know I'm here with you, and nothing will happen when you close your eyes. So, please… Sleep already, at least for this night"

After those words there was only silence. Even if it was a little while, the silence and tension divided them was unbearable, and Eren couldn't help but watching how some tears slid from her eyes, and feeling a part of his heart breaking.

"It was a creature… A creatures with human eyes…", she whispered, while her trembling started being noticeable, "I don't know what the Hell it was… I hadn't seen it before, it was… Slender, wrinkled and dark… And seemed quite insane…"

"Okay. It's Okay, Mikasa", Eren said before she could fade into the black he was about to fade a while ago, "don't remember about it anymore, just forget everything for this night", Eren said, as he dried the tears of her cheeks with his hand. "I'm on watch tonight, you just rest"

"Yes…"

Mikasa found herself again wrapped in his arms; firstly she felt the same insecurity than every time she closed her eyes to sleep, assured she would find again reflexed on the eyes of that creature, but after Mikasa felt as if Eren could protect her that night, as if in his arms nothing bad could happen to her.

It was time to close her eyes, to fall asleep in a type of warmth she'd missed too much for her sleeping and she only could enjoy when she was younger.

All would be fine, at least that night.


	2. Russian Roulette

**Another request I made for a friend, and another drabble that became into a long one-shot :]**

 **This is a crossover between "Shingeki no Kyojin" and the "Primeval" series. You might don't know too much about "Primeval", but I'm pointing few things related to it, assuring you won't lose in it and have the need to watch the series before to read it (I highly recommend you those series anyway):**

 **I - Eren works for the ARC (Anomaly Research Centre), team of scientists responsibles for investigate about temporal gates called "anomalies". He and his huge squad (the 104) started a journey across time with the objective to investigate about anomalies, but Eren would become in the only survivor with his companion Mikasa, a Victorian lady who joined to the squad during their visit to the Victorian Era.**

 **II - The story is set in the future of the series, which is a post-human era where my favPrimeval predators habit in it3 i was jocking tbh. none can replace the sabre-toothed tiger! I'd called it "Russian Roulette" because I was inspired by Rihanna's song.**

* * *

 **Russian Roulette**

If there was a time silence calmed him down, now it was the reason of his restlessness.

There was something in the environment that perturbed Eren, but he couldn't describe what it was; he knew something was wrong in that place, as if they approached to a lair of wolves. The abandoned city showed signs it had been habited by humans of the actual era, which Eren and his squad belonged before their journey started, but also showed it had been inhabited for a long time ago.

Maybe for centuries, or maybe for thousand years.

Breathing had become in such a hard task during the last three hours, and things got harder because of the brightness, which were more intense than any other era they'd visited. Eren hardly could see the map which was on the screen of the device he held, which map would take them to any other operational device which could give them the information they needed and, if it was possible, bring the devices to the actual era.

They were explorers of time, responsible for the investigation about the origin of bright gates which broke time and space: the anomalies. Still they hadn't found many things related with anomalies but learnt more about the primeval eras, they had hope in one day they could find an anomaly which could bring them to future eras.

Yet none of them would return home to talk about their journey, but Eren and Mikasa. Five years and twelve different and dangerous eras had been enough to annihilate all the members of the squad.

His companion, Mikasa, followed him with cautious movements, silently, just like every time they entered to a new era. Unlike Eren, who wore a black military uniform, Mikasa wore a different outfit which would be considered by the actual era as "Victorian": a black coat combined by a long and wavy grey skirt, adorned by the red scarf Eren a stormy night gave to her, which lately would be used as a cravat. Inside her skirts long leathered boots would be hidden, and inside her coat, meticulously placed, daggers. Instead of an overloaded rucksack, Mikasa carried a black cross-body bag where she kept her diaries that explained about their journey, personal objects and other weapons.

Mikasa didn't even belong to the squad since the same beginning, but to a well-off family from the Victorian England. Even so, the lady hadn't taken any minute at joining the squad and left the life she had before. Mikasa hadn't been happy, and Eren never dared to know more about her.

"Shall we communicate in sign language?", Mikasa had suggested a while after to explore that post-human city.

"Yes…", he agreed with a nod, and after continued doing slight movements both hands: "It will be the better choice"

Because as always, Mikasa did the better choices. Since forever, Mikasa had been an intelligent woman who always would learn faster than anyone and be the enough cautious when it was needed; the squad had accorded to learn the sign language before to start that mission, because they knew it would be the better for don't be noticed by predators, and Mikasa had took less than two months in communicate perfectly through signs language.

Eren really admired her, since they met.

Suddenly, the device noticed about technologies which worked still, near from they were. Eren felt the warmth feeling of hope in his chest at seeing the intense energy those devices emit, and inside those buildings, if things went well and they didn't find any predator, both could take a rest.

" _It_ has found something.", he announced, once he did an exclamation.

"So can we consider the probability inside those buildings we can find the information we needed to?", Mikasa answered, in whispers.

"Yes, let's go, Mikasa."

"Wait, firstly we have to prepare ourselves with our respective weapons in case any predator appea-…"

And they did: _those_ predators appeared before the lady could finish her sentence, making guttural sounds in their entrance. Raising his head, Eren could descry shapes of skinny and horrible monsters started to descend from the buildings, which Eren recognized instantly and did the attempt to don't scream.

 **The chiropters** were monsters descendants from the tiny actual bats. It had been told by the actual scientists those creatures were the most dangerous to affront, because of the faster and intelligent they were; however, their ears which were placed in their faces were quite sensitive, but unfortunately Eren didn't remember which place of his rucksack he'd kept his grenades.

"Eren", she called him, as she approached to their enemies, "Open the nearest door; I will not take a long period of time in reaching you." She had affronted many predators during the journey, and she had the feeling these would be more difficult to affront.

Though this, Mikasa run towards those creatures holding daggers in both hands, giving him the back before he could retort anything.

She must protect Eren.

"Go!", she yelled.

All his fears and angsts were gone when the battle between Mikasa and those predators started. Mikasa was agile, strong and brave: even with difficulties, she could kill some of the beasts. However, Eren knew she was in danger, and he couldn't use his firearms because there was too much movement: he could shoot her.

"What are you waiting for?! We need a place to be hidden and get information! It is our maxim priority, Eren!"

At first Eren hesitated, but he finally run towards the nearest building and tried to open the door, which was impossible; then, Eren would try again with the front doors of the other nearest buildings, and finally he would hit the doors harshly with his shoulders, most of them many times.

Eren was desperate; Mikasa had become in the woman whom Eren must protect to all costs, because during the journey she would become the one who he fell in love, but he didn't know how to manage his feelings and let her know about them: he'd never felt like that before.

He continued hitting the doors with his shoulders, and then, a door opened: both could be saved! Meanwhile, even all her new bloody wounds, Mikasa continued moving as agile as always she'd been, but Eren knew nothing she did was right: since they met, Mikasa did the most unexpected and dangerous acts only for his own safety.

She never thought about herself! Eren had always hated that fact about her, because she always got hurt by his fault, when the only one who had to be hurt was him for being less cautious or too noisy.

When Eren returned to the fight and saw Mikasa fell to the floor and she couldn't stand up anymore, Eren shot the predators surrounded the injured Mikasa with the firearms he had hidden, and finally snatched Mikasa from those creatures. Once Mikasa was in his arms, Eren run towards the front door of that building the faster he could. Then, he remembered the place he'd hidden his grenades, and decided to launch them to those unpleasant creatures.

 _With two grenades, the nightmare they were living was finally over._

Eren closed the strong front door of the building before the explosions reached them, and moved away the enough to don't get their ears deaf. He rested Mikasa in the next corner, and after let his eyes got used to darkness the enough to analyse his surroundings: a lonely and dark laboratory, without any other sound than the agonic roars of the chiropters from the outside.

With fast movements, Eren searched in all the places he was sure there would be medicine and products he could use for her wounds. It was his major priority just like every time Mikasa got injured in her great attempts to protect him: heal the wounds of Mikasa, and don't leave her alone for a long time.

Mikasa had her eyes closed when he returned to the place he'd left her, carrying two lab coats. At hearing his steps, she slowly opened her eyes to meet with his glare, which look he'd avoid immediately while he sat beside her.

"Unfortunately, the medicine is expired, so I'll have to elaborate tourniquets in your wounds."

She observed how he cut long strips of fabric with one knife, and without advising at her, Eren elaborate a tourniquet in a scratch of her leg with harsh movements, making her writhe.

" _Don't you ever do that again!"_ , Eren shouted, once their glances met again, "You could have died, Mikasa!"

"I had… to do it…", she replied, in gasps.

"Why…? Why do you always have to do these things?", he asked her with a trembling voice, "When will you learn, Mikasa?!"

Eren was suffering because of her, and it really hurt the times he was angry with her or he was upset because of her. Suddenly, she thought about something she could do, in an attempt to calm down and make him finally hers.

"Come… closer…", she asked him in whispers.

He took a moment in obey her petition, and when he did, Mikasa pressed her lips against his. It was unexpected, impressive, even impossible for Eren to be happened, because she'd never shown feelings which he could consider related to love. However, now Eren understood why she always protected him from all the predators had attacked his squad since she joined.

She really loved him.

Eren closed his eyes as he brought her closer, closer than ever, making it longer, the kiss, and forgetting about her wounds, the chiropters, and the inhospitable post-human era they were right then: inside the laboratory there were only Eren and Mikasa, the warmth and desiring moment had arrived, and both didn't want to miss any of their kisses.

Only a moan of pain of Mikasa stopped the kiss, after Eren placed one hand in a wound near to her hip. Eren pulled away and rested Mikasa again, crestfallen with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Pardon… I had forgotten you were injured"

"It's Okay, Eren…", Mikasa replied, a little ashamed.

Silently, Eren continued elaborating tourniquets in her wounds. It was painful; the wounds had been deeper than both expected, and Mikasa felt herself dizzy because of the pain inflicted in every tourniquet done, as they burned with any contact. But she also felt how Eren tried to be careful, and in his look there was too much worry too.

Once Eren finished, he caught his device and activated the radar of anomalies. When she opened her eyes again, weakly, she saw Eren seemed desperate to be saved, as if he desired to go to another era which was safer for both.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to verify something."

"Eren… We cannot leave… here we can find what we have been searching…", she replied, "Consider your friends… they will have died… in vain…"

Eren furrowed his eyebrow when he heard the lasts words Mikasa said, but he didn't dare to look at her again. He waited impatiently the radar worked correctly, because the battery was about to run out and he feared to stay and be caught in that post-human era without any radar which indicated them their possible and safer departures.

Suddenly, his jaw dropped.

"In this building there's an anomaly that will take us to the actual world!", he exclaimed as he stood up.

"Eren, we must stay here…", suddenly, the tears started to well up from her tired eyes.

"I have a plan, Mikasa.", he said, softer, once he made a bow and caressed her cheek. It had been a long time since the last time Eren saw her crying, when she witnessed the horrible and tragic deaths of Armin and Petra, both attacked and finally devoured by terror birds. Her cry when they found a safe place would be scared and hurtful for anyone who saw her, because both had been such important persons for her. Eren would stay with her the whole night, a stormy night which he discovered the worst of her fears, but he would give her his scarf as well.

Carrying her the most delicately he could, Eren started to seek the anomaly which would bring them to the actual era, where they would be safer. It was a luck Mikasa didn't struggle, but her silent crying destroyed the deepest parts of his being.

The anomaly was in one of the rooms, and Eren did a great trying of be all the cautious he could, because from the darkness nobody knew what could appear. Eren was carrying her, and even if he could hold a weapon, the corridor was too narrow for a fight.

Fortunately, they arrived to the room where the anomaly was, which could bring them to the actual era, to his home. The gate was a circle composed of elements which looked like broken glasses, dancing slowly around the golden and bright nucleus.

It was precious.

In firm steps, Eren went through the anomaly and returned to the actual era. How he could see, the scientists had detected an anomaly, because now they found themselves surrounded by the fellows he left behind the day their journey started. Most of them looked at him and the woman he carried stupefied, but before they could pronounce any word, Eren shouted:

"Block the anomaly! It will bring you to the future, where there are still operative devices!"

"For Lord's… Isn't he Eren Jaeger?", a soldier said as he immediately activated a strange device was in front him.

The nightmare ended. They were already in the safer era, and the anomaly surely would be unblocked weeks later for an expedition to the future era; they surely would question him about the woman who accompanied him, while right then Mikasa had been carried and laid down in a pallet, because Eren had asked for an ambulance as soon as the anomaly got blocked.

In the ambulance, Eren held her hand, tightly, as he wanted to assure her nothing bad would happen and he'd be right beside her until the very end. Mikasa had her eyes closed, in peace, as he kissed their intertwined hands.

The words he wanted to speak to her, and the reports he would give to the military, would be told the most appropriate moment. Both had to recover themselves from that long and exhausting journey.


End file.
